


Cover for These Blackest of Years

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [95]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for These Blackest of Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for These Blackest of Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whispered Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923992) by [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife). 




End file.
